Secrets of Domino
by WingedFae
Summary: Firla never felt like she fit in, even in her own family she stuck out. Her life changes when two strangers attack Firla and her best friend. Soon she's whisked away to a whole new life, where strange dreams fill her nights and magic her day. Meanwhile, Bloom overhears strange conversations that no one will explain. There's secrets in Domino and they're about to be discovered.
1. Chapter One

"Firla! Firla! Wake _up_!" The high-pitched whine pulled the brunette from her favorite type of dream- the ones with magic and fairytales and happy endings and no bad things lurking in the corners. She rolled over and reached out; waving her arm in the direction the whine came from. "Go away, Star. I'm sleeping."

"No. Not anymore. Rise and shine, it is time to go out."

Firla groaned and opened one eye, peering out of her covers at her best friend, "It's too early to go out. Why did my mother let you in?"

"Your brother did, actually. Now get up. We need to get to the sales before everything good is gone," Starlit yanked the covers off her best friend and grinned.

Firla groaned again and reached for the blankets that were kept just out of reach. She sat up and glared fully at the blonde, "Go shopping by yourself. I'm trying to sleep."

"Maybe if you weren't up so late reading fairytales, you wouldn't be so tired," Starlit flipped over a book on the floor next to Firla's bed with her foot before she put her free hand on her hip and stared down Firla. "Pleeeeease go with me? I need a second opinion on clothes. You know I can never decide."

"You don't like my opinion, Star. We like different things," Firla pointed out as she sat up, swinging her feet over the side of the bed. She rubbed her eyes and ran a hand over her loosened ponytail, pulling the rubber band out.

"Fine. We'll go out and just walk or something. But you need to get out of bed, lazy butt." Star went over to Firla's closet and started going through her clothes, making faces while Firla couldn't see. "You can't sleep away the last days of your summer! And judging on this wardrobe, you need new clothes."

Firla stood and went over to stand next to Starlit in front of the closet, bumping her to the side with her hip and grabbing the first things she touched- a black screen printed crop top and pink skinny jeans. "Go wait downstairs. Now. Bye-bye."

Starlit sighed and rolled her eyes as she carefully made her way across Firla's mess of a room and to the door. "Five minutes," and she closed the door behind her.

Firla let out a slow breath as she listened to her friend trudge down the staircase and into the living room. She could hear her younger brother begin his never-ending chatter to Starlit. Firla smiled to herself, her brother always had liked Star. She glanced over at a picture of her mom, her and her brother; her brother, only two at the time, grinned and reached for the photographer as Firla clutched him close, her mother next to them leaned in so their faces were right next to each other marking the differences between the three that Firla had not yet been able to force her brain to completely block out- the starkness of her mother's and brother's pale blond hair compared to her own dark red-brown, and their wide, clear green eyes made her own stormy grey-blue eyes stand out. She pulled her eyes away and sighed, yanking her nightgown over her head.

Twenty minutes later, the two had made it to town. They walked down the sidewalks, waving to the people that they knew and calling greetings. They enjoyed the sunshine and warm weather as they approached the park. They chatted between themselves about the events of their summer and the quickly approaching beginning of school. Neither was looking forward to school, but Starlit was excited to have another reason to get a few new outfits. Firla just wanted out of the house and to have something to do.

Starlit's cell phone rang suddenly and she answered it, sitting down on a close by park bench and cupping the phone, whispering hurriedly as she sat down and fixed her skirt. Her eyes scanned the park, never staying on one object for more than a moment.

Firla, used to the odd way Starlit acted whenever her phone rang, sank down on the grass by her blonde friend's feet. She studied her friend's face for a moment; Starlit looked almost worried, which was unusual for these calls. She leaned her head on the bench arm and closed her eyes, savoring the warmth of the sun against her pale face. She'd ask her about it after.

Starlit closed her phone and looked at Firla. She nudged the daydreaming girl with a sandaled foot and stood. "Do you want to hit the mall?" She asked, without giving Firla a chance to question her phone conversation.

Firla stood up and brushed herself off, nodding. "Fine, Starlit. You got your way, but only because getting out of this heat would be nice." Firla made a mental note to keep a closer watch next time Starlit made one of her whispered calls while she was around.

Starlit laughed and moved onto the sidewalk, "Maybe you shouldn't wear jeans in August if you don't want to be too hot," She teased, falling in step with Firla as they made their way through the crowds of their hometown. She nudged her friend with her elbow and grinned.

Firla stuck out her tongue and nudged her friend back, "I like my jeans. They're a good fit and a fun color." She picked a stray piece of grass off her hip. "And I'm less likely of having guys peeping up my skirt whenever I sit down or walk or just about do anything."

Starlit rolled her eyes and made a face at Firla, "No one looks up my skirt. Nor would anyone look up yours. They know that if they did, we'd kick their behinds into next year." She smiled at the thought, making Firla laugh as she looped her arm through Starlit's.

The two fell into a comfortable silence as they walked down the sidewalk, enjoying the summer-y scent of cut grass, recent rain, and the flowers that lined the sidewalk.

A few minutes later Firla stopped and pulled her arm from Starlit's, looking around. "Do you hear that?" She tilted her head a bit and listened carefully.

Starlit turned to her friend, an anxious look on her face, "Hear what? I don't hear anything..." She started to walk again, going a bit faster. She glanced back, "Come on Fyfy."

Firla stayed where she was, looking around. "It sounds like... crying almost. Like a baby." She glanced into the woods. "It's coming from there," She nodded towards the woods in the park. "Shouldn't we check it out? What if the baby was left?"

Starlit sighed, and muttered something to herself before speaking up, "Then we'll go check it out. But I swear that I didn't hear anything."

Firla ignored her, climbing over the low fence that separated the woods from the rest of the park. She disappeared into the trees and Starlit rushed to follow her, knowing something was about to happen. Her natural instinct to protect Firla was screaming at her for letting Firla get as far away as she was.

Firla carefully climbed over roots and ducked below branches, calling out for whoever was in the woods. The crying sound seemed to be getting farther away, and Firla sped up as she pushed farther into the woods. She tripped a couple times, getting dirt all over her jeans, but she kept going.

Starlit lost sight of Firla quickly and rushed to catch up, regretting her decision to wear a dress and sandals. Dead sticks on the ground stabbed at her feet and low hanging branches pulled at her dress, slowing her down.

The sounds stopped suddenly and Firla slowed down, calling out again. 'Maybe the baby's mom found her...' Firla thought, looking around her. Everything seemed darker suddenly, and Firla felt as if someone was watching her. "Star?"

Starlit found Firla and rushed to her side, "See, Fyfy? It was nothing. There's nothing here. Now let's go, before all the good sales are done."

Firla shook her head, "I swear I-"

"Oh come on, sissy. We're nothing?"

Starlit scowled and turned towards the voice.


	2. Chapter Two

Behind them, two tall girls- one white-blonde and one dark brunette- stood under a roof of evergreen trees, smirking at the teen girls. Both had their arms crossed and were levitating only a few inches off the ground. The difference between the two was their demeanor; the blonde was closer to them, sure of herself and brimming with power while the brunette hung back and shot unsure looks at her partner.

"Go away, Screech. There's nothing here for you," Starlit snapped. She discreetly moved closer to Firla, putting an arm out to block Firla. She shot a glance back before returning her narrowed gaze to the two in front of them.

"Just like there's nothing at home for me?" The brunette scowled and she moved closer, her eyes intent on Starlit. "That's all because of you, dear sister. And I will make you pay for causing my banishment!"

Starlit stayed where she was, standing her ground. "You caused your own banishment, Screech. _You_ were the one who decided to become a witch and terrorize our sisters for fun."

Firla took a step back, her eyes wide. _A witch?_ "Star, who are they?"

Starlit bit her lip as she met Firla's curious eyes, "Firla, go. Hide, run, anything- just get away." She turned back to the two strangers, "You're not getting anything. Magic Winx!" She threw her arms up, wrists crossed. She was surrounded by brilliant golden light that totally obscured her from view.

Firla took several steps back, watching the strange girls as she moved towards the trees opposite them. _What do they want... and what is Star doing... _She edged closer to the safety of the trees, her eyes never leaving

The magic glimmers around Starlit faded; a golden halter top and short-shorts with matching ankle boots replaced her dress and sandals, sheer golden wings spread out behind her. She fell into a fighting stance, her eyes focused on the two strangers.

The blonde snickered, "Oh, look! A pixie. Well, two. Let's crush them." She fisted her hands and jutted out a hip. "I'm in the mood for some fun anyway."

The brunette- _Screech?_- laughed and nodded, "Let's do it, Cubia. I call destroying my sister, though." She glared at Starlit, "She stole my place in line. She embarrassed me without even being home. She made the citizens of Blue Star laugh at me! She caused my ruin!" Her voice rose as she went on until a loud snarl escaped her lips at the end of her rant.

Starlit fluttered into the air, "Leave Firla out of this, Cubia. And it doesn't even matter, Screech; Andromeda is going to be queen either way. She's preparing for it now." She stayed between the two girls and Firla, taking in everything around her without even looking. Her senses seemed to be strangely heightened, everything in her focused on keeping her best friend safe.

Cubia rolled her eyes and looked towards Firla, "And I'll get the power she doesn't even know she has. The powers my sisters failed to keep." She pointed both hands, with her fingers spread, in Firla's direction and smirked, "Ice Daggers!"

Firla gasped, putting her arms up to guard her face as she ducked away. A gold- orange force field appeared around her, melting the shards of ice on impact as they shoot towards her. She stared at her hands in awe, the force field fading slowly.

Starlit's hands glowed golden yellow, "Star Burst!" She shot an energy ball at Screech, making her slide backwards a couple feet but it wasn't enough to knock her down. Starlit advanced forward a couple steps and shot another energy ball, who dodged it. She shot off a few more and cried, "Firla, go now! You need to get out of here!"

Firla shook her head in response, her shock of the moment keeping her from speaking. _I won't leave my best friend. _She stayed near the trees where she could take everything in, ready to somehow aid her best friend when she needed it.

Screech sneered, "I am getting so tired of you, sister. You're so weak and lame now that you've been on Earth for so long." She floated into the air and pointed two fingers at Starlit, "Supersonic Crash!" Dark greenish waves shot from her fingers, spreading through the air in front of her, widening as they moved, until they hit Starlit in the chest.

Starlit gasped, her eyes widening as she was struck. She fell backwards, dropping a few feet as her wings paused in their constant fluttering. The waves kept coming, slamming her into a tree. She slid down to the roots, unconscious. Her outfit flickered a couple times before returning to her street clothes, her wings and glittery ensemble gone.

Firla ran over, worried. "Star! Star, are you all right?" She knelt and touched her friend's shoulder, looking for blood anywhere. She repeated her friend's name a couple times and checked her pulse. "Star, please wake up!"

Cubia chuckled, "Good work, Screech. Now we can get the power _and_ destroy them both. This pathetic little princess doesn't even know how to work her powers." She stepped closer to the two friends, her confidence in her victory flowing from her in waves.

Screech frowned and tried not to whine as she spoke, "I thought we were only here for my sister, Cubia." She glanced over at Firla, "She doesn't even have powers."

Cubia detected the whine and narrowed her eyes but was interrupted before she could reprimand Screech.

Firla had stood up, feeling braver than before. She stood over Starlit, glaring at the two girls across from her. "No. I won't let you hurt Star anymore."

Cubia rolled her eyes, "What are you going to do? You're weak." She floated around Firla, a few feet above the ground, and snickered. "Your power isn't even worth taking now. It's been dormant for so long."

Firla glared at her, "What are you talking about?"

Screech watched Cubia, then Firla. Her hazel eyes are narrow and she placed fisted hands on her hips. She moved closer to the two Earth girls.

Cubia snapped her fingers and light purple rings appeared around Firla, trapping her where she was standing so that she couldn't move an inch. "I mean that you would be powerful and great, but your power hasn't been used. It's worthless, like you."

"And my sister," Screech crossed her arms, looking at the unconscious blonde. "Pathetic pixie stole my place in line to the throne and got me banished from my own family."

"She never did anything to you. She doesn't even _have_ an older sister." Firla cried as she glowed red-orange. "She has no throne, and her only family is her mother." Firla clenched and unclenched her hands, glaring up at Screech. She was shaking and she could feel her emotions building up inside of her. The glow around her grew even more intense. "Leave Star alone!" Firla screamed, releasing all of her pent up emotion in a flash of red-orange light, sending the floating girls flying. The rings around Firla disappeared and she dropped to her knees weakly, watching Screech and Cubia disappear from sight.

A few moments later, Starlit sat up slowly. She rubbed the back of her head and grimaced as she surveyed the scene around her. "Firla? Are you okay? Where'd Screech and Cubia go?" She grimaced again.

Firla turned and scooted closer to her friend. "I... I don't know," Firla looked down at her hands. "I think I did it though." Her hands still shook and she felt exhausted suddenly. She noticed Starlit grimace again and frowned. "Are you okay? You hit that tree pretty hard."

Starlit nodded slowly, "Just a bit of a headache. I'm going to have a wicked knot later." Firla helped Starlit stand, looping an arm around her waist as Starlit leaned on her for a second before straightening and brushing off her skirt. "Wow, I didn't know you had powers. I mean, Andromeda had always said you were special but she never said why. Maybe that's what she meant."

Firla stared at her friend, confused. She said nothing as Starlit picked grass of her skirt and began to move away from the tree.

Starlit looked back at Firla, her head tilted to the side. "Oh. Right. Come on, let's go. I'll explain everything back at your house. Your mom should probably know about what I'm going to tell you, too."


	3. Chapter Three

Firla sank down onto the couch next to her mom, still weak from the ordeal in the woods. Her hands shook a little and she could still feel the adrenaline running through her. She watched Starlit perch herself on the edge of the coffee table and her mother open her mouth to say something before closing it again.

Starlit launched into a retelling of what happened, going through it quickly. All the while, Firla could tell that the wheels were turning in her head for a way to explain what happened. That's how Star was- she wanted the how and why of everything. "So, what was all that, Star? I've never done anything like that before." She asked, tugging a pillow from behind her and clutching it close to her chest.

Anything to stop the shaking.

Starlit was quiet for a moment, staring at the wall above the mother/ daughter duo on the couch. She tried to collect her thoughts. Andromeda had always said Firla was special, but she wasn't from Blue Star- or she didn't think she was. Andromeda would have said something. But if she wasn't, then where _was _she from? Unsure where to start, Starlit said what she knew, or thought she did.

"Firla is not from Earth. She's different- magical. She's a fairy," Starlit paused. "I don't know where from, but I know she is. No one that's not from the Magix Dimension could have that kind of power."

"You mean my daughter isn't my daughter?" Her mother cried. "How could that happen? She wasn't adopted. I was there. Even if she doesn't look like me or her brothers, she is still my child." She leaned forward, her eyes narrowed and focused on Starlit. "What crap are you telling us now?"

Starlit frowned, "It's not crap; you didn't see her today. She was awesome. I'm not sure how she came to you, or even to Earth. I didn't even know she wasn't human until today."

Firla's mother stood, "I'm going to call your mom. I think you bumped your head or something while you guys were out. This is insanity. And you're dragging my daughter into this." She shook her head and went to turn away.

Firla looked up at her mom, her eyes pleading. "Mom, please listen to her. It's true what happened. It was so weird."

"Andromeda isn't my mom anyway, and she'll tell you the same thing," Starlit spoke simply. "She's the one who's taught me everything I know about magic." She shrugged as Firla's mother picked up the phone, "She'd probably be able to tell you more than I can, or at least explain it better."

Firla's mom left the room dialing the phone and muttering to herself.

"You're saying... I'm from another planet? Like I'm an _alien_?" Firla's eyes were wide, her hands still clutching the throw pillow. She had a tassel wrapped tightly around her left pointer finger.

"Not an alien, a fairy. A very powerful one, too I think." Starlit corrected, gently pulling the tassel away from Firla's finger and loosening the girl's grip on the pillow. "It'll all be fine, Fyfy. Promise."

"But how do you know all of this about me?" Firla asked. "Are you from wherever I might be from? Wherever that is." Her hands were still shaking, but only enough that she could tell. She made herself relax, releasing her vise-like grip on the poor pillow. She didn't think her mother would be happy if she hurt her handmade pillows.

Starlit shook her head, "There's a lot of planets you could be from. I'm from Blue Star. In fact, I'm a princess there. I'm the last in line, but still a princess. I'm only on Earth because my own planet was sort of in a war when I was a baby. So Andromeda was sent here with me, to raise me where it was safe. And then when I turned 16, she started teaching me about magic."

"Safe from what?" Firla asked, genuinely curious. It was weird to think her friend was from somewhere that _wasn't_ Earth.

"My planet had a disagreement with another right after I was born. They attacked the town outside the castle, and were able to get inside the castle walls." Starlit explained. "They can apparently be very determined when need be. When my parents and older siblings went to fight, they send their eldest daughter, Andromeda, off with their youngest, me. It was a way of ensuring the next queen's, and the new princess's, survival."

"But what about your other siblings?"

"None of them wanted to go, they all wanted to fight. Andromeda offered to go. She earned her final fairy form doing it." Starlit smiled, "She's a very dedicated sister. I love her."

Firla's mom re-entered the room, holding the phone in her hand. "Well, I think her mother's gone crazy too," She told Firla. "Or it's all true. Which I highly doubt since no one has 'magic powers'. That's just the stuff of the fairytales you love to read."

Starlit sighed, "I think you need a demonstration." She snapped her fingers and a burst of bright light filled the room. When it faded, they were sitting on plush velvet ottomans and the view from the windows was of the ocean pulling at the shore. She snapped her fingers again and the lights flashed. This time the room was normal, but all three of them were in brand new outfits consisting of very old time-y gowns and towering hair. "Since I know Firla loves this stuff," She smiled at her best friend.

Firla grinned and ran a hand over the fabric of her pink silk gown. "Wow," She murmured. She reached her other hand up to touch the mountain of red-brown curls atop her head.

Her mom's eyes were huge saucers, staring at Starlit and Firla, then at her own gown. She opened her mouth to speak but closed it, repeating this for several moments. She put the phone on the coffee table near Starlit in a daze.

Starlit snapped her fingers again and the outfits and hair faded away. She noticed Firla's slightly disappointed look. "See? It's all real, Mrs. Summers. Unless you think you went crazy now, too." She moved to sit beside Firla on the couch, folding her hands in her lap and sitting up straight. Her eyes stayed on Firla's mom.

_How princess-like_, Firla thought.

Mrs. Summers sat down on an ottoman- her own, not one from the illusion- and sighed. "If she is a fairy, what does that mean for her and her brother, for me?"

Starlit bit her lip and shrugged, "I'm not sure. Besides her learning about her magic, how to control it and becoming a full-fledged fairy I don't know what it means for her. At least not until we learn what her powers are and where she is from."

"Oh," Firla was quiet for a moment.

Starlit stood up, "Well, we go to Alfea. There we're trained and taught how to use our powers, and how to obtain the different transformations. Then we graduate and become guardian fairies."

"Alfea? And where is that?" Firla's mom questioned, putting a hand on Firla's knee. "I don't want my daughter going somewhere that I don't know about. You can't just run off with her without telling me about where you're going."

"It's in Magix, in another dimension. You can't get into the school or anything since you're not a magical being, but I can show you the school at least." Starlit told her, trying to reassure her.

Firla turned to her mom, "Please, Mom? I want to learn more about my background… If Starlit is right about all this, that is."

Her mom sighed and nodded, "All right. But I want to see this 'Alfea' before you go." She bit her lip and squeezed her daughter's knee. "I need to go check on your brother before we go."

Starlit nodded, "Let's go pack, Firla." She stood and moved out of the room, leaving the mother and daughter trio alone for a few moments.

The two were silent for a few seconds, just watching each other. Finally, Firla hugged her mother before following her best friend upstairs. Her thoughts bounced back and forth inside her head, going from one place to the next.

Could she really be a fairy?


End file.
